Field of the Disclosure
The present specification relates to a wearable computing device which may be put on at least one body part of a user, more particularly, a wearable computing device which may be put on a human face and a user interface method associated with sleepiness in the face wearable computing device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Among wearable computing devices, a wearable computing device which can be put on a human head or face is referred to as “Head Mounted Display (HMD)” or “Face Mounted Display (FMD).
Such a wearable computing device may be combined with augmented reality technology and N screen technology and provide various conveniences to a user.
In addition, the wearable computing device may be used in connection with various external digital devices. Such the wearable computing device implements communication with the various external digital devices to receive a user input for a corresponding external digital device or to perform works in communication with a corresponding external digital device.
(a), (b), (c) and (d) of FIG. 1 show examples of the wearable computing device configured to be put on a user's head or face. As shown in (a), (b), (c) and (d) of FIG. 1, there are a variety of wearable computing devices and any types of wearable computing devices may be applied to the present disclosure. For example, a glass type computing device shown in (a) of FIG. 1, a sunglass type computing device shown in (b) of FIG. 1 and a hair-band type computing device may be applicable.
The wearable computing device shown in (a), (b), (c) and (d) of FIG. 1 provides images and/or sounds to a user, using a display and/or a speaker. Especially, a small-sized display device (e.g., a liquid crystal display) provided in the wearable computing device is typically arranged adjacent to at least one of eyes and the wearable computing device projects an image to the display device.